Sakura
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Dia begitu beruntung, dia bintang, tapi dia menangis, menangis dalam hati yang kesepian. menjadi aktris terpopuler bukankah dia begitu beruntung? kenapa dia menangis? Mengapa air mata datang pada malam hari? Yah, karena Sakura kehilangan kekasihnya.


**Pairing :** NaruSaku

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Inspirated by

**Britney Spears - Lucky**

"Kau sudah dengar Matsuri? Sakura dan Naruto putus!" Ujar gadis berambut merah semangat sambil minum menuangkan gula di cappucinonya.

"Ya! Aku sudah dengar Karin." Sahut cepat yang dipanggil Matsuri itu mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Itu bagus mereka sangat tidak cocok. Sakura idola wanita nomor satu di Jepang sedangkan Naruto iih… Hanya seorang pelayan kafe," Gadis bernama Karin itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan jijik.

"Tentu mereka sangat tidak cocok! Bagai langit dan bumi." Ujar Matsuri setuju dengan sahabatnya.

"Hei, ayo cepat jalannya ini sudah jam sepuluh malam," Karin mempercepat jalannya begitu juga dengan Matsuri mereka bercanda ria di jalan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan pipi yang berlumuran air mata. Setelah dua gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mata emeraldnya, ia duduk di kasur dan meremas bantal berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Aku rindu kehidupan lamaku." Gumamnya pelan dan cairan bening keluar perlahan dari mata emeraldnya lagi.

_Sakura_

Tok tok tok.

Sang gadis berambut mera muda itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya oleh ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya diiringi menguap kecil sambil berjalan pelahan ke pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar berambut perak dengan warna mata yang berbeda hitam dan merah sedang membawa buket besar berisi berbagai macam jenis bunga, "Nona Sakura, ada kiriman bunga dari tuan Sasuke Uchiha." Ujarnya lembut membungkukkan badannya.

Gadis itu memandang malas buket yang kelihatan mahal itu, ini sudah ketiga kalinya si Uchiha itu mengirimi buket semenjak ia putus dari Naruto.

"Untuk kau saja Kakashi. Cepat panaskan mobil aku harus pergi ke Japans music awards." Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi, nona…" Kakashi menghela nafas dan berjalan ke halaman rumah besar itu menuruti perintah majikannya yang keras kepala.

_Sakura_

"Ya, siapakah the best female tahun ini?" Teriak wanita berambut cepol dua yang sedang dipanggung bersama sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sakura!"

"Hinata!"

"Ino!"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di seluruh gedung luas itu menyebutkan berbagai nama aktris yang mereka idolakan.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai tidak sabar ingin mendengar siapa pemenangnya Tenten." Ujar wanita muda berambut pirang kuncir empat yang tadi diam itu.

"Baiklah, pemenang best female tahun ini adalah…," Wanita bercepol dua itu membuka kertas kecil itu.

"Sakura Haruno!" Ujarnya bersamaan.

Plok plok plok.

Yang dipanggil namanya itu matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, ia sangat terkejut mendengar namanyalah yang dipanggil. Ia segera menuju panggung sendirian.

"Selamat ya Sakura." Ujar Tenten begitu Sakura sampai di panggung.

Sakura mengangkat piala berbentuk Kristal itu dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Ia memandang keseluruh bangku penonton yang selalu mendukungnya sampai popular hingga seperti ini. Namun matanya berhenti dan fokus pada dua kursi yang kosong tempat dirinya dan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Pria itu bermata Shappire berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dan tersenyum lembut padanya dan berkata.

'Sakura-chan!'

"Naruto…" Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Semua penonton menatap bingung Sakura ketika menyebutkan nama mantan kekasihnya sambil merlumuran air mata.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan bayangan pria yang dicintainya itu menghilang di telan angin. Sakura menengok kesana kemari mencari pria yang dicintainya namun tidak ada. Ia menunduk untuk menghapus air matanya dan mendongak tersenyum palsu pada penonton, "Terima kasih semuanya." Ia hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu dan berjalan turun menuruni panggung dengan wajah tertunduk.

_Sakura_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk didepan cermin dengan pandangan kosong, entah apa yang dipikirannya.

"Naruto…" Gadis itu menggumamkan nama itu beberapakali, "I miss you."

**Flashback**

"Hei, Sakura-chan sekarang kau sudah jadi aktris papan atas!" Pria berambut pirang itu membolak balik majalah dewasa yang mencantumkan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Ini impianku sejak kecil Naruto menjadi aktris papan atas." Ujar gadis disampingya yang ikut membaca majalah itu.

Sang pria menghentikan membaca majalah tersebut dan menengok kearah gadis itu dengan tatapan serius. Gadis itupun berhenti membaca dan menatap balik kekasihnya, "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Kalau kau terkenal, kau pasti akan melupakanku."

"Tentu tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu mana mungkin aku melupakanmu!" Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan sang pria dengan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Pria bermata shappire itu diam beberapa lama dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "Kau janji?"

Sakura memeluk pria yang dicintainya sambil tersenyum, "Aku janji."

Naruto membalas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya dan berakhir dengan ciuman hangat mereka berdua.

**Flashback off**

Tanpa disadari air mata sudah mengalir banyak dari mata emeraldnya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Ia teringat janjinya pada Naruto setahun yang lalu, bahwa ia tidak akan melupakannya meski telah jadi aktris popular. Gadis itu menghela nafas beberapa kali lalu ia menbuka laci dan mengambil ketas putih beserta bollpoint. Lalu ia mengambil kain yang begitu banyak dan mengikatnya sehingga membentuk seperti tali yang panjang dan melemparnya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Lalu gadis itu turun perlahan kebawah, ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian tidurnya yang panjang yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Setelah berhasil turun, ia berlari secepat mungkin sambil mengangkat pakaian tidurnya, menembus kota shibuya yang sepi.

_Sakura_

"Dilaporkan aktris terkenal kita yang kemarin mendapat gelar the best female tahun ini. Haruno Sakura. Meninggalkan rumahnya, kedua orangtuanya begitu syok ketika mendengar putri semata wayangnya itu menghilang. Sekian berita hari ini."

Berita menghilangnya Haruno Sakura menyebar begitu cepat. Para penggemarnya begitu terkejut atas menghilangnya idola mereka, alasan menghilangnya tidak begitu jelas ia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas dikamarnya bertuliskan.

'Maaf, aku pergi dan mundur dari dunia selebriti.'

_Sakura_

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang memeluk seorang gadis bermata emerald yang sedang memejamkan matanya di ayunan yang sisinya terikat oleh pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dan jatuh perlahan mengenai dirinya juga sang gadis. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar terus terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan kau yakin?" Ada nada cemas diucapannya, meski ia senang ketika Sakura menginginkan untuk kembali padanya.

"Hhn."

"Tapi itu impianmu kan? Menjadi aktris terkenal, dikelilingi banyak fans dan mempunyai banyak harta." Terangnya membelai mahkota indah rambut yang begitu dicintainya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongak,"Aku tidak butuh semua itu, jika tidak ada kau disampingku."

Blush.

Naruto merona merah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, "Tapi setidaknya kau beritahu orangtuamu, aku takut jika nanti saat melamarmu, aku kena sasaran tembakan ayahmu." Muncul keringat dipelipisnya ketika membayangkan ayah Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai tentara militer Jepang itu mengetahui dirinya membawa lari anak kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang…," Gadis itu mempererat pelukannya, "Juga, fansku yang selalu ingin tahu gosip tentangku, melalui twitter." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

_Sakura_

"Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian, aku mencintai kalian semua yang sudah membuatku terkenal seperti sekarang dan selalu mendukungku. Tapi aku begitu kecewa ketika mendengar tanggapan berakhirnya hubunganku dengannya. Aku sangat mencintainya, tanpa memandang status apapun meski dia pengemis sekalipun aku tetap mencintainya."

Semua fans Sakura terdiam begitu membaca status twitter idolanya.

"Ternyata ia begitu mencintai Naruto."

-End-

Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Apa hurt comfortnya kerasa? Saya bosan setiap membaca fic Naru-hime terus yang menderita makanya saya membuat Sakura yang menderita :D

Sempat saya ingin menulis sudut pandang Naru begitu hubungan mereka berakhir tapi tidak jadi.

Akan ada sekuel fic ini tapi rate **M **karena mereka berdua kabur dari rumah dan menetap disuatu pulau, ini saya tentukan dari review jika kalian ingin akan saya buatkan. Saya juga akan melanjutkan fic Mysterious Girl dan mempublish fic-fic saya selanjutnya :3

saya belum ingin Hiatus saat ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau meriview fic-fic saya, saya sangat menghargai review kalian#bungkuk-bungkuk

-See you bebe-


End file.
